


All Your Worries

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Harry can't sleep. He hasn't told anyone, but he doesn't need to tell his best friends for them to know something is wrong.





	All Your Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/gifts).



Harry sighs, rolling onto his side and punching his pillow in annoyance. Not that it is his pillow’s fault he can’t sleep, but it feels good to take it out on someone, or  _something_ , at least. 

He’d thought now that it was over, that they were safe, that perhaps sleep would come. That he might finally feel a sense of relief. 

He hadn’t counted on the nightmares, though. Or the insomnia. 

So every night he’d cast the same Silencing Charm on his room—just in case he did fall asleep, just in case the darkness swallowed him whole. He hadn’t said a word to anyone about it. He didn’t want them to worry. There was so much to be thankful for now, but even more to mourn; Harry didn’t feel his own pain was worthy of disrupting either so he stayed silent. 

Every morning over breakfast, though, as Kreacher piled the table high with more food than anyone could eat, Ron and Hermione shot him knowing looks over burnt toast and cold tea.

“Harry.” His name is whispered in a familiar voice, a tentative knock on the door.

With a start he jumps up, hand already reaching towards his wand on the night table before he reminds himself he is safe. That it is over. 

“Just open the door, you know he’s inside.” Ron speaks this time, his voice carrying into the room.

Harry doesn’t move, not sure what he’s waiting for when the door is pushed open and Ron’s smiling face appears before him. “Told you he was awake.”

They’re holding hands. Smiling at him. Something painful lessens as they move towards his bed. 

“What’re you—” Harry starts, but Hermione shakes her head, dropping Ron’s hand and moving to the other side of the bed. He looks back and forth between them both, confused for only a moment before Ron pulls the duvet back. 

“You’re not sleeping, mate,” Ron says it as if it explains why they’re both climbing into his bed, enveloping him from both sides in a tight embrace.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Harry. We won’t leave.” Hermione's voice is so gentle, so familiar.

He opens his mouth; nothing comes out but a choked sob. And then it’s Ron tugging him closer against his chest before reaching for Hermione, their enclosed hands resting on his side. 

“Go to sleep, Harry,” Hermione whispers, and Harry closes his eyes, his worries slipping away as he lets himself, in this one moment, feel  _safe_ **.**


End file.
